minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Gates
2011-11-21 23.06.25.png|Basic Gate 2011-11-21_23.06.06.png|Diamond OR Gate 2011-11-21_23.06.48.png|Diamond AND Gate Gates are a little hard to understand but allow you to change the way your pipes work, including detecting whether items are going through them and many other useful tasks. Why Gates? Gates have been added to the mod to provide a method of controlling things from a distance. They can do all sorts of useful things, like detect when an item is traversing the pipe, detect the state of adjacent machines and containers. When used with Pipe Wires, the possibilities are endless! Types of Gates *'BuildCraft 3.1.5' **Basic Gate (1 Slot) **Iron AND Gate (2 Slots) **Iron OR Gate (2 Slots) **Gold AND Gate (4 Slots) **Gold OR Gate (4 Slots) **Diamond AND Gate (8 Slots) **Diamond OR Gate (8 Slots) *'Buildcraft 3.1.6+' **Autarchic Gate **Autarchic Iron AND Gate **Autarchic Iron OR Gate **Autarchic Gold AND Gate **Autarchic Gold OR Gate **Autarchic Diamond AND Gate **Autarchic Diamond OR Gate Inputs *From Pipes: **Item traversing **Power traversing **Liquid traversing **Pipe empty *From Chest: **Chest empty **Chest full **Space for items in chest *From Tank: **Tank empty **Tank full **Space for liquid in tank *Other: **Redstone signal **Engine state **Machine on **Machine off Uses *Normal Gate **Control Liquid Pumping from Tanks. **Turn ON engines. **Turn OFF engines to prevent overheating. **Control Liquid Flow through pipes. *Autarchic Gate **Pull content from chests and machines like a Redstone Engine but faster **Can pull liquids when attached to Wooden Liquid Pipe Recipes Normal Gates: Gates are crafted from their respective Chipsets and, with the exception of the Basic Gate, they also require Pipe Wires. Normal Gates have only one input, but the other gates have two variants, each of which is crafted separately. OR gates are activate when any one of their inputs are fulfilled, giving the programmed response. AND gates, on the other hand, only activate when all of their inputs for one type of output are fulfilled. Basic Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Chipset Produces: 1 x Basic Gate Iron Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Iron Chipset *1 x Red Pipe Wire Produces either: *1 x Iron AND Gate : or *1 x Iron OR Gate Gold Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Golden Chipset *1 x Red Pipe Wire *1 x Blue Pipe Wire Produces either: *1 x Gold AND Gate : or *1 x Gold OR Gate Diamond Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Diamond Chipset *1 x Red Pipe Wire *1 x Blue Pipe Wire *1 x Green Pipe Wire *1 x Yellow Pipe Wire Produces either: *1 x Diamond AND Gate : or *1 x Diamond OR Gate Recipes Autarchic Gates: The new Autarchic Gates uses a Pulsating Chipset along with Normal Gates and Redstone Chipsets to be crafted. Autarchic Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Chipset *1 x Basic Gate *1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: *1 x Autarchic Gate Autarchic Iron Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Chipset *1 x Iron AND Gate or ''Iron OR Gate *1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: *1 x Autarchic Iron AND Gate : '''or *'1 x Autarchic Iron OR Gate Autarchic Gold Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Chipset *1 x Gold AND Gate or ''Gold OR Gate *1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: *1 x Autarchic Gold AND Gate : '''or *'1 x Autarchic Gold OR Gate Autarchic Diamond Gate Ingredients: *1 x Redstone Chipset *1 x Diamond AND Gate or ''Diamond OR Gate *1 x Pulsating Chipset Produces: *1 x Autarchic Diamond AND Gate : '''or *'1 x Autarchic Diamond OR Gate Category:Browse Category:Buildcraft 3 Category:Automation Category:Browse Category:Buildcraft 3 Category:Automation Category:Browse Category:Buildcraft 3 Category:Automation Category:Browse Category:Buildcraft 3 Category:Automation